cyborg009fandomcom-20200214-history
0010 (CS)
Cyborg 0010 Plus and Minus are a pair of minor antagonists of Cyborg 009: The Cyborg Soldier. They are twin brothers who were transformed into cyborgs, endowed with the power to manipulate electricity. They are the first cyborgs the 00 cyborgs meet after escaping Black Ghost's captivity. Appearance 0010 Plus and Minus are twin cyborgs with spiky gray hair, white skin, red eyes, black eyebrows, and yellow markings on their face, bodies, and uniforms to resemble the flow of electricity. They wear a pair of identical white outfits with red (or blue) chest and shoulders, a black belt on their waist, a pair of red (or blue) gloves and boots, and a lavender purple scarf for each. Plus is the one wearing red, while Minus wears blue. Personality 0010 Plus and Minus are very prideful and arrogant cyborgs that like to pick on the weak. Seeing themselves as superior to their cyborg predecessors, they believed themselves to be unstoppable which ultimately lead to their demise. It is implied that 0010 Plus and Minus' inability to touch each other has driven them insane. When they die fighting against 009, they are seen holding hands as they burn to death from being electrified by their opposing charges. Despite their antagonistic behavior towards the 00 Cyborgs, 009 sympathizes with them as he reflects on how Black Ghost deprived Plus and Minus of their humanity. Abilities The twin cyborgs are outfitted with Accelerators that allow them to move at high speeds, and hence have the necessary bodies to handle the speed, making them much stronger and durable than the average human. Because of their cybernetic makeup, they are able to sense whenever a cyborg uses an Acceleration module. They are also able to emit electricity from their bodies. One of their most powerful attacks involves running around an opponent with the colliding electric charges between the brothers, creating a powerful explosion that severely damages anyone caught in it. However, due to their opposite electrical charges, they are unable to even go near each other, since plus and minus charges are naturally repulsed. If they make physical contact, their bodies will short-circuit, frying them to death. History Shortly after escaping Black Ghost, the 00 cyborgs are confronted by 0010 Minus, who is sent by Black Ghost to eliminate them. The entire team (save for 001) wind up fighting him, but are brutally beaten down by Minus' superior abilities.The Assassin of Flash 003, realizing that Minus is a cyborg like them, tries to persuade him to the side of good, but is injured by him, although 009 manages to defend her from further attacks. However, after being weakened by Minus, 009 is put under extensive care by Dr. Gilmore, which disheartens the rest of the 00 cyborgs and lowers everyone's morale. They eventually come to realize that they are useless without 009 and resolve to work better as a team next time. When the 00 cyborgs go fight Minus again, they manage to use their teamwork to momentarily defeat him. However, they are soon ambushed by his brother 0010 Plus, and find that the twins' abilities are more powerful when they work in tandem. This leads to the team getting defeated again by a devastating electrical attack. The brothers then sense that 009 is not there at the area of impact, having been teleported out of the way by 001. They track him down to a power plant. With the help of 001, 009 manages to defeat Plus and Minus by using their electric polarity against them, effectively killing them when they short-circuit upon contact. Despite this, 009 sadly realizes that although they were brothers, Plus and Minus' electrical powers prevented them from touching each other; only in death were they allowed to do so. Soon the rest of the 00 Cyborgs arrive and embrace 009, the battle having had brought them together as a family.At the End of the Battle Gallery File:0010_ModelSheet.png|0010 Model Sheet File:0010_ModelSheet2.png|0010 Model Sheet 2 References Notes * Plus and Minus' color schemes were greatly altered in the transition from manga to anime. In the colored pages to the Assassins arc in the later Kodansha releases, both appear as completely red-bodied figures with yellow scarves and white hair. In the anime, both have somewhat albino-esque appearances, and wear white bodysuits with different colored accents, depending on the twin (Plus wearing red and Minus wearing blue). Their scarves were also changed to purple. * There may be a mistake in the explanation of the effects of the twins' powers. In real life, positive and negative electrical charges do not repulse each other, but in fact attract each other. It is possible that the cyborgs instead hold similar (instead of opposed) polarities on their outside shells and their names do not reflect the electrical charges proper. Category:Black Ghost Category:Cyborgs Category:Cyborg Soldier Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Male characters Category:Antagonists Category:Cyborg Soldier Characters